The drunk tales
by Hades's favorite reaper Marshy
Summary: What would happened if Team Stax,Zane and couple of others had to stay the night at Kieran's castle after finding the deposit? And Maybe even get a little drunk... Rated T just in case!


**Chapter 1: The drunk king.**

**LET ME THE FIRST TO TELL YOU WELCOME TO MY FIRST SONGFIC EVER!**

**Okay please don't be angry for this fanfic. This was done for pure fun because i was bored and happened to get this idea. This is gonna be a series of people getting drunk!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redakai, any of the characters,( there are about 20ish, 19 ish in this fan fiction how old you're so to be to drink...) or Oah that's by Alexander Rybak but i added some of the words from the beginning of the song. Just simple destroying old ships and recreating new ones**

**Summary: What would happened if Team Stax ,Zane and couple of others had to stay the night at Kieran's castle after finding the deposit?**

**THIS IS NOT A LEMON I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A LEMON, FOR AS LONG AS I HAVE THIS FAN FICTION ACCOUNT I WILL NEVER WRITE A LEMON EVER! EVER! EVAR!**

"Ky...Wait…" Kieran called while following him up the stairs trying not to fall while walking like he had early today.

"Yes?" He said stopping on a few step before the last one.

_Singing oah_  
><em>I love you moah<em>  
><em>You're way too young for me<em>  
><em>But I don't mind<em>

Kieran cleared his throat, hiccuped then said "Ky will you go out an a date with me?"

It took Ky a long time to comprehend what he said ,when he did his mouth made a little "o".

He turned around ,walked up a few steps until someone grabbed onto his wrist then let go straight after getting him really annoyed.

"Kieran, I'm not interested in you!"

"Awww!~ Come on Ky, just give me a chance.~" He sounded more drunk that before.

"Listen, I don't want to go out with you!"

"Fine,but what if we just.." He walked up one step as Kieran followed.

"Stop following me!"

He stormed up the stairs as Kieran stood there watching him leave.

* * *

><p>Ky and Maya were talking while they were talking they got closer and closer about to kiss until...<p>

Kieran pulled Maya away from Ky then ket go of her.

Ky was guessed that he was going to pull Maya closer him but instead...

Kieran pulled himself closer to him as Maya tried to pull Ky back but Kieran blocked her.

To Ky's surprise Kieran started singing.

_Never mind what your girlfriends say _

_Deep inside I'm quite okay _

_I may have fooled around once or twice _

_But I really need you_

_And it's not like I'm the only guy  
>I know how you make them cry<br>_

A drunken Zane collapsed as Maya pocked him while Kieran was still singing taking Ky's hand with both of his hands holding it in front of Kieran's chest which freaked out Ky.

_So let's start by being friends  
>And let this friendship never end. <em>

Ky pulled his hand away walking away as Kieran followed.

* * *

><p>Ky opened the main door to Kieran's castle and closed it behind him heading to the x-scaper.<p>

_I knew you years ago  
>When I was - I don't know<br>But let you say it's love _

Ky opened the door to the x-scaper then sat on the bench but what he didn't see was the golden haired king himself sitting next to him.

He noticed him as he was singing again moving his arms in the air with a band of other people who suddenly appeared. (I just laughed writing that XD)

_Singing oah_  
><em>I love you Moa<em>  
><em>You're way too young for me<em>  
><em>But I don't mind<em>  
><em>Don't say maybe<em>  
><em>Just be my lady<em>  
><em>No need to hesitate<em>

Ky pointed at the door and yelled a little "Get out!" But as Kieran sang the next verse he just shook his head.

_'Cause you'll be fine  
>Yeah <em>

Kieran stood up then ran off with the band of people.

Ky rolled his eyes then bursted out the x-scaper a couple minutes after him.

* * *

><p>Boomer walked up to Ky who was sitting on a wooden table looking into space.<p>

Ky stopped and he smiled at his best friend standing up giving him a bro hug.

"What's up Boom? He said as they stopped hugging.

"Oh nothing much." He simple replied.

"Oh that's great. Wanna sit?"

Ky pointed at the sit across from him.

"Sure."

Boomer sat on the chair looking at his friend.

"So what's up with you,Ky?"

"Nothing, The usual."

If you call being chased by Kieran normal, he thought bitterly.

~Short Timeskip~

* * *

><p>Ky and Boomer were having a arm wrestle sitting down. It looked like Boomer was winning.<p>

Ky tried as hard as he can. He even stood up using all his force trying to win.

But since Boomer was stronger he won instead.

"Well...I win again.." Boomer said as he stood up again.

"Next time! Next Time! Boom!" Ky said trying to make himself sound proud as Kieran snuck into the room.

"Oh course you-"

Kieran pushed Boomer away pushing him all the way near the door.

"What the heck Kieran!"

Kieran started singing again.

_So tell me what I want to hear_  
><em>No wait - let's just leave it there<em>  
><em>You know I'm not good for you<em>  
><em>God - I don't know what to do!<em>

Kieran looked at him as he sang making Ky walked back.

_I liked you from the start_  
><em>You melt my icy heart<em>  
><em>And now it's burning out...<em>

Ky went so back that he ran out while Kieran was chasing him while the band was following Kieran.

You could hear him still singing.

_Singing oah_  
><em>I love you Moa<em>  
><em>You're way too young for me<em>  
><em>But I don't mind<em>  
><em>Don't say maybe<em>  
><em>Just be my lady<em>

Ky walked all the way to the kitchen while Kieran walked with him singing. (He has to have kitchen somewhere right?)

_No need to hesitate_

_'Cause you'll be fine _

Ky slowly closed the door on his face as he was still singing.

_Don't go away_  
><em>All what's left of me<em>

Ky locked the door then ran to the back door to the kitchen as he still heard the singing and the band.

I_ once believed you was in my soul_  
><em>But if you saw me now - crying secretly<em>  
><em>Would you hold my hand and never let it go? <em>

Kieran's singing and the band started to die down and eventually stopped.

Ky sighed as he closed the last door slightly sliding off the door.

He got up as he said "Now that's done with!"

He walked to the bathroom unlocked it then closed the door.

* * *

><p>Ky walked out of the bathroom and sighed.<p>

Once Ky was in the kitchen, he waved to Zane who was still drunk but was leaning against the wall with one hand.

Then Ky realized that he locked the door so how did Zane get in? And did _HE _get in? _  
><em>

Before Ky could even get the idea of closing the door he could hear a familiar singing voice.

_Singing oah_  
><em>I love you Moa <em>

"NO...NO...Just No...No..." Ky said looking at the side of the counter. "NO!...No"

Kieran's head popped up then he stood up walking closer to Ky and continued to sing.

Zane then suddenly disappeared from the room.

_You're way too young for me_  
><em>But I don't mind<em>  
><em>Don't say maybe<em>  
><em>Just be my lady <em>

Kieran grabbed Ky's shoulders then moved him from side to side.

Ky knocked over Kieran's hands then started to move back.

_No need to hesitate_  
><em>'Cause you'll be fine<em>

He grabbed Ky's wrists then swayed them place to place.

_I'm Singing oah_  
><em>'Cause I love you Moa<em>  
><em>You're way too young for me<em>

Ky silently looked he was fake crying and silently muttered a little "Help me."

Kieran let go of Ky's wrists just to hug his little soul out.

_But I don't mind_  
><em>Don't say maybe<em>  
><em>Just be my lady<em>  
><em>No need to hesitate<em>

He let Ky go then swayed his hands garbbing his wrists again.

_'Cause you'll be fine_  
><em>Hey!<em>

Kieran stopped singing but he was still swaying their arms together.

"ZANE!, I CHOOSE YOU!" A voice yelled as Kieran turned around.

Zane suddenly ran up to Kieran hugging/Tackling him making him fall down as Ky looked very confused.

Maya ran up to Ky and said "Ky are you okay?!"

Ky's eyes widened as he was the familiar blue haired as she grabbed his face with both of her hands.

"I'm so sorry!"

Ky nodded happily and sighed out of relief.

"I won't let him every take you ever away again"

Maya grabbed Ky's wrist then guiding him to the other room as Ky said "Maya! Maya!... I missed you so much!...Maya!"

Zane and Kieran were both passed out on middle of the floor as they were too drunk to stay awake any longer.

Maybe Staying at Kieran's isn't that bad... But who am i kidding?!

**The end of this chapter **

**So who do want drunk next? I just created a ship! But then destroyed it at the same time oh well! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this story! Till i post again!~ **


End file.
